Not My Father
by It'sawhisper
Summary: After killing his own father, Draco Malfoy must find a quick and safe place to take his mother. He also must find a way to warn the Order and Dumbledore about Voldemort's plan to slay the headmaster. Along the way, he'll end up falling for who? -6th Year -A/U -OOC
1. Chapter 1

"Lucius Malfoy! How dare you! There's nothing more I hate than you! Why would you do this to me?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR ONLY SON!?"

Even behind four doors, and in a completely different wing of the Malfoy mansion, Draco could hear his mother yelling at his father. This was nothing new. They'd been arguing for months now about his father's betrayal to the Minster and how he forced Draco into the Death Eaters...

Something he really couldn't be mad at his mother for yelling about. He hated the fact his father through him in this devious plot. Hated the fact he had to deceive Dumbledore. He was the only one who truly understood him besides his mother. Draco wondered if anything would be normal by the end of his sixth year.

"Narcissa, if you don't stop this incessant _yelling_, I'm going to have to have a word with Bellatrix about how to control her kin. So _shut up._"

Draco's eyes squinted. He could not believe his father just told the woman he "loved" to shut up. That was not how a marriage was suppose to work. Wouldn't work. Getting up, Draco put on his Hogwarts cloak and marched down to the room his parents were currently occupying.

He knocked on the already open door, just as he saw his father's hand come down on his mother's cheek.

He did not bother waiting. Hand on wand, Draco pointed it at his father. "How dare you hit her!"

Lucius looked at his son and rolled his eyes. "This is what we've come to? The Malfoy name has already been tarnished son. I have to control your mother some how. She's doing us no good. When we go off to get the supplies for your mission, I'm sure she'll turn to some Order member to help protect you. Perhaps her beloved Severus." His lips curled as if he smelled something bad.

"And what is it to you, Father," Draco sneered. "I am her only child. At least she seems to care for me. To be honest, Daddy, I have _never_ had the inclination to serve Voldemort."

"DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME!" Outraged, Lucius snatched his wand out of his cane and pointed it his son. "Never speak the Dark Lord's name! How many times have I told you that! How many?!"

Shaking his head Draco moved over to stand in front of his mother. "A wise man once told me, fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself. Is that it Father, you're too scared of Voldmort to protect your own family!?" He heard his mother whimper behind him.

Lucius sneered and aimed his wand at his son's heart. He intend to kill the brat he raised. If he was going to bring dishonor to the family, he'd do it the way one should. By murder.

"Ava-

"Avada kedvra!"

Green light shot out of a tip of a wand and a thud was heard by Narcissa. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks stained with tears and the hand print of her husband. She couldn't look. She could feel her heart breaking.

A moment later she felt hands pulling her close and hugging her. Taller and leaner. She ran her hand up his back, hoping long hair wasn't what she would touch. It wasn't.

Draco felt his mother's grip tighten. Felt her sobbing body heaving. He needed a way to keep them both safe. Away from Voldemort. A way to warn the Order and Dumbledore specifically.

Pulling out of his mother's grasp, he took her face in. Her cheeks were tear stained, and his father's hand print was still there. She was more than likely going to have a bruise. The thought of that wretched man hurting her brought anger out in him.

"Mother, go get a suitcase quickly. Grab your savings. Quick. We're going somewhere safe."

~?~

A/N: Hey guys! Whala, look who finally got their Keyport back into ! Quote from above is obviously Dumbledore's AKA J.K. Rowling. All characters and places and spells, unless otherwise specified, are Rowling's. Give props to our Queen. :)


	2. Chapter 2

The intense popping in Draco Malfoy's ears as he Apperated himself and his mother to the Weasley home was worth it when he saw the windows were open and could hear the loud motherly voice of Molly Weasley screaming at her children to come down for dinner. As soon as he landed flat on his feet, he helped his stumbling mother catch her balance, and pulled her quickly down the drive.

"Draco," his mother hissed quietly.

"Yes Mother?"

"We can not go in there. If the Dar- Voldemort finds out we betrayed him and you killed Lucius... Son, please don't. You know I'd do anything to save you. I'm asking you to save yourself once again from something horrific as defying him."

Taking a deep breath, Draco looked up at the sky. It was turning dark, and the air wafting from the Burrow was warm and welcoming with the scent of homemade food. He could hear the hustle and bustle of the Weasley kids gathering around the table to eat dinner as a family. Something he had rarely done at all in his life.

"Mother, I'm doing this because I want both of us safe. Please. We have to give them a chance. Besides these people, the only person we truly have left is Snape."

Narcissa studied her son's face. He was smart for his age. He looked older than what he should have for being just a young teenager. All the stress her late husband had put on their son had taken the tolls she wished would have never been taken. He deserved a more calm, suitable life for a young man of his age and intelligence. Finally, she nodded. "I see. Do what you feel is necessary. But you are my son. Remember that at all times Draco."

With a slight smile on his face, Draco knocked on the old wooden door of the Burrow. He could hear the laughter and jaunting quiet down as Molly instructed one of her many children to go open the door. Draco felt his mother behind him tense up slightly. This was new for both of them. Neither had had to depend on other people before. They had Lucius's money to keep them from needing anything or really, honestly, anyone.

The door opened, and Draco's small smile fell off his face. He wasn't ready to tell Potter about all of his problems. He needed a kind, sympathetic, motherly figure besides his own to help them go about their way in negotiating their way into the Order.

"Malfoy... Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry looked at the two people in the doorway in confusion. His had was reaching inside of his pocket, Draco observed, and from the inside of the doorway, Draco could see other people reaching for their wands as well.

"We come in peace. We swear!" Narcissa said. She stepped in front of her son. " Mr. Potter, we would like to speak with the matriarch of this residence. Mrs. Molly Weasley, if that would be okay with everyone. We ran into a _speck_ of trouble..."

Mrs. Weasley bounded over to the door and pushed Harry aside, her wand at hand. "And what pray tell, Narcissa, do you need? Get yourself into some dirty dealings with the people on Knockturn Alley?"

"Actually, Mrs. Weasley," Draco said, not liking the tone Molly was taking with his mother, " I killed my father and we are now fugitives of the Death Eaters. We have vital information that the Order could possibly need."

Her mouth dropped open and Molly Weasley stepped aside. If what the boy did what he said he did, he was indeed, in a _speck_ of trouble.

Draco pushed his mother through the Burrow's open door with one hand carrying their things. He looked around and saw all seven of the Weasley children staring at him. The two eldest had obviously came home to visit, as Charlie's hair had been cut and Bill had grown since he had last saw him at Gringotts.

Standing up, Arthur Weasley moved to gather his wife. He ushered her back to her seat at the dinner table and she sat down hard.

Narcissa wrapped her arm around Draco. "Mr and Mrs. Weasley... We are so very sorry to intrude. It's just that Draco here, well, he's a very smart and loving boy. He thought this would be the bes-"

"Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione Granger butted in. " I do believe that if Mrs. Weasley was capable of forming at least one word, she would want you to sit down and join all of us for dinner." Hermione looked over to Molly's end of the table where the sweet red-headed mother was nodding furiously.

" I do believe she would also like you... Or Draco... To explain exactly what happens before anyone calls the rest of the Order here."

Draco looked up quickly when he heard Granger speak. It had been so long since he had even seen any of his school mates that he didn't recognize her. Her hair had remained curly and kinky, but her features looked tired and worn. He glanced over at Potter and the youngest Weasley son. They both looked tired too. Old, young, and tired.

~?~

After Draco had explained to the whole Weasley clan what he had done, and what they had to tell the Order, it was decided that Draco would be staying in Ron's room with him and Harry and Narcissa would take Bill's room because Bill was going back to his flat later that night. Draco didn't know how to handle the fact he also had to retell his story once more when the rest of the Order got there, but he had to share a room with two of the people he had been most hateful to during his years at Hogwarts.

"Ronald. You and Harry be good boys and help Narcissa and dear Draco to their rooms. Take their bags, now, and help them to the rooms they'll be in. And be _nice,_ Ronald." Mrs. Weasley curt tone was the last thing Draco heard as he climbed up the steps after Ron, Harry, and his own mother.

~?~

A/N: So guys. Two chapters in one day. Be proud, but don't expect any tomorrow. I might be lazy... My fingers hurt. :c Oh well. I hope you people like it! Love you! Night lovies!


	3. Chapter 3

Ron and Harry had stayed awake for sometime after everyone had gathered in Ron's room. They weren't completely sure of how to take this new development. Nothing seemed to be real. At all. Draco Malfoy was and had always been one of their worst enemies at Hogwarts. Someone who had always badgered, taunted, and made their life a living hell at Hogwarts. How were they to be sure that he was telling the complete truth?

~?~

In Ronald Weasley's bed robes, Draco Malfoy felt the most uncomfortable he had ever felt in his entire life. The robes were too big, and had two holes in them. He had no desire to walk around in these clothes. But he had no choice. His mother had only grabbed day clothes, toiletries, and her savings like he had told her to do. Weasley's night robes would have to hold him over until he could change.

He stared up at the ceiling, and when he heard the loud snoring of Weasley finally come from the red-head's body, and heard Potter's distinct slow breathing in the darkness, Draco quietly shifted from underneath the covers that were covering him and the cot he had been occupying. He took a look around the room, taking in the Chuddly Cannons posters hanging on the wall above Ron's sleeping frame. Draco shook his head. He would have to sit down and hopefully talk to Weasley about his poor choice in Qudditch teams... As soon as this horrific ordeal was over.

Tiptoeing, Draco opened he door and walked softly down the rickety wooden hall way to Ginny Weasley's room. He needed to speak to Hermione.

Before he could even softly knock on the door, it flew open. Ginny stood there, her wand in her hand. "Malfoy. What do you want?"

Malfoy licked his lips and glanced down at his pale feet. "Weasley I need to speak with Granger for a moment. It's of urgent need, and since her friends are not yet awake, it's her I must speak with."

"Look, Malfoy, it's almost one in the morning, and everyone in this house is asleep except you and me. So please. Just go to bed. You can speak to Hermione in the morning. I'm sure it can wait. Nothing is this important that you wake her up in the middle of the night."

He stared at her. "Weasley you do _not _understand. I need to speak with her now. So please let me in. It's urgent."

Inside the room, Hermione groaned and sat up blindly groping the nightstand for her wand. Ginny was at the door talking to someone, she could gather that much. Finally she grabbed it. "Lumos."

~?~

Ginny moved out of the way as Hermione brushed past her and followed Malfoy down the stairs. It didn't take long for her to figure out why he had wanted to speak to her instead of waking Ron and Harry.

Out the door of the Burrow, and near an old tree, Draco finally stopped and waited for the pajama-clad Granger to catch up.

Underneath the moonlight, he had to admit Hermione looked beautiful. Her skin seemed to glow against the orange tanktop and shorts she was wearing. Her hair was up in the messiest ponytail he'd ever seen, and she walked as if she had a reasonable purpose for being out this late.

"Malfoy, is there a specific reason we had to walk all the way out here in the middle of the night? Everyone's asleep, not like they're going to hear."

"Granger, actually there is. I would just like to tell you, that since school lets in in a few days, none of you should be expecting different treatment from me. I will treat all of you as I have over the past five years. Nothing will change. I have to keep up the act. Voldemort will probably have spies infiltrate Hogwarts at some point in the year. I must act like I am still on his side. I must act as if I have no knowledge of killing my father."

Hermione looked at the tired blonde-headed boy in front of her. She had never noticed how gray and stormy his eyes looked. The myriad of secrets he held behind his eyes Hermione did not even want to know. She nodded and for some reason, she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around the middle of his body.

Draco tensed up. Hermione Granger, Muggle born, was hugging him. He had never expected this. It was strange... He put his arms around the top of her shoulders and pressed her closer to him.

~?~

Hours passed and Hermione and Draco spent them together sitting underneath the old tree. They asked each other questions, spoke of old stories they had gotten from Hogwarts. Before they knew it, the sun was rising. Draco stood up and reached a hand down to grab Hermione and pull her up. As he did, she stumbled and fell.

Malfoy caught her and she graciously thanked him. Draco smiled at her and kept a hand on her back as they walked into the Burrow together.

~?~

A/N: o.o Well then... .


End file.
